Love at First Feel
by EiSeL
Summary: I didn't think it could happen to me, but I fell in love in the first degree... A story of two unlikely lovers. Please read and review!


* * *

A/N: Hello, all! I have returned to you bearing a story that I have been working on since August! Woohoo! It's not finished yet- this is just the first chapter. There will probably be one more chapter before it's done, and I'll probably add an epilouge, too. And I am determined to finish this one! lol You have my permission to email me and badger me about it if it's not done by Christmas. 

Less than a day until the Goblet of Fire come out! Yay!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is belongs to Jo Rowling. I am just a lowly fan.

* * *

**Love at First Feel**

**Chapter One**

I guess you could say that we were in love from the moment we met. I guess you could say that we hit it off great. Hell, you could even say that we met in a bar. You could say all of those things, and to a bystander of the scene, it would have seemed like the truth. But, in reality, none of those things are true.

This story starts in The Hog's Head, a dirty little pub on the edge of Hogsmeade village. I was having a particularly shitty week. My fiancé, the bane of my betrothed existence, had been sleeping around, again. Apparently, one man wasn't enough for her. Don't get me wrong, I had no problem telling her to fuck off- I hated her anyway. It just struck a nerve, you know?

I walked through the doors of the pub and was greeted by the stale, smoky air that I had become so accustomed to. The thin, bearded barman, who I had learned to be Dumbledore's brother, was standing behind the counter smearing more grime into an already dirty glass with a filthy dish rag. I sauntered over to the bar lazily, waved the barman over, and ordered myself a firewhiskey. He grunted in affirmation and walked over to pour my drink into the disgusting glass.

But, hey- if I could survive the Dark "Lord" and all his lackeys, I could certainly handle a dirty glass.

The drink was placed in front of me and I winced as the burning liquid slithered down my throat. I took another sip; this one had less of a stinging sensation than the last. I turned around and took this time to survey night's crowd.

Crowd, indeed. There were no more than six people in the room, one being the barman. The rest of them were drunks that Rosmerta wouldn't allow into the Three Broomsticks, save one.

At the time, I didn't recognize her, and I'm sure that she did not know who I was either. I should have known, though- she was sitting at a corner table with a mug of butterbeer, sipping on it occasionally as she read a book.

I finished off my drink, set the glass on the counter, and waved for another. I could tell she was an odd one- I had never even seen a woman at The Hog's Head before, much less a woman with a book.

At the time, I was royally pissed at the female gender, but she was a very attractive woman. Upon her head were flowing, wavy, chocolate brown tresses that had been clipped back so they would not spill into her unblemished face. Even with those restricting robes that were the norm for witches and wizards, I could tell she had a nice figure.

Yeah, she was hot. So, always being a cocky fellow, I figured that I could probably sweet talk her into my bed, earning a much-needed ego boost for myself. I picked up my drink and meandered over to her table, where I sat down across from her.

"I don't think I've seen you here before," I said, which caused her to jump a bit.

The edges of her lips began to curl as she smiled slightly. She tucked her thumb in between the pages, marking her place. "Well, maybe you just aren't very observant."

I smirked. "Are you from around here?"

"No," she said as she shook her head. "No- I live in London- near the Ministry."

"Oh, okay. I live in Wiltshire." I watched as she sipped on her butterbeer. "You don't happen to work for the Ministry, do you?"

She looked up over the rim of her mug. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because then I'd have to kill you," she replied calmly. At first I thought she was serious, thus putting me in a state of shock. But, once she started giggling, I knew she was kidding. "You come here often?"

"Sort of. I'm not like them, though," I said as I waved to one of the drunken bums sitting at a table near us.

"Oh, well, good." She took another small sip of her drink and glanced at her watch. "Oh no!" she said as she set down the mug rather harshly.

I was confused. "You alright?"

"No- I have to go," she said as she picked her bag off the floor and set it on top of the table with a thud. She dug out the money for her butterbeer and stood up.

It just so happened that her book was underneath the bag and when she lifted the bag off the table, the book slid onto the floor. Reflexively, I reached down to pick it up for her. As my hand reached where the book was, it landed on something warm. It took my brain a moment to register the fact that I was touching her hand.

Yes, I knew she was pretty and that she could be fun but I wasn't expecting this. Just the feeling of my hand on hers sent little shocks all over my body- something that hadn't happened all my life until then.

I didn't know how long my hand remained there, enjoying the sensation, but I was brought out of my daze when she cleared her throat.

I looked up at her face, mere inches from mine. I looked down slightly and could see straight down her shirt. I smirked and let go of her hand.

She was blushing a bit when she came up. "I'll see you around," she said as she stuffed her book back in the bag and walked towards the door.

"I didn't catch your name," I said before she reached the door.

She came to the door, turned her head, and smiled slyly before proceeding out.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I didn't see any reason for her to not give me her name… besides the fact that I had obviously looked down her shirt.

I looked down into my lap. Yeah, she had had an effect on me. I ran my hand through my hair, got up, and walked over to the bar, slapping down a few sickles.

At the time, I didn't know what was happening but that moment marked the beginning of the rest of my life.

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure why I decided to go back to the Hog's Head. I never liked it that much, even during my school years -much too dirty for my liking. 

Originally, I had gone there for a bit of quiet. The Three Broomsticks was full of Hogwarts students that night- apparently they were having a Hogsmeade visit. But, the next night that I popped in, it was to see him.

He had been on my mind for the past week. He was just so handsome and charming and had the most beautiful eyes. I literally could not let my thoughts stray from him. I wasn't being myself at all. My friends had shown concern when I had told them that I didn't feel like going to work one day.

It was strange. I never let men plague my thoughts the way that he did- I had my job to worry about. I didn't even know his name. I mean, he was probably some drunken pervert, what, with the way he was most definitely looking down my shirt the other night. But, somehow, no matter how clichéd it might have been, I felt drawn to him.

So, yes, that's what I was doing in the Hog's Head that night. I was looking for him. And sure enough, I found him sitting at the bar, looking as charming as I remembered him.

Inside, my stomach was doing flip-flops, but I couldn't let him know that. I shook my hair out of my eyes and set a confident smile onto my face. I shifted the strap of my bag on my shoulder and walked over to the stool beside him.

"Is someone sitting here?" I asked coolly.

I think he was surprised to see me. He looked up from his drink and smiled after a moment. "No, of course not."

I smiled in return and dropped my bag to the floor as I sat on the barstool. "Fancy seeing you here," I said casually as I situated myself on the stool.

"I could say the same about you," he replied, still smiling. His teeth were perfect. I wish I had teeth like that. Heck, I should have teeth like that. My parents are dentists for Merlin's sake!

I looked up and jumped upon sudden appearance of the barman who was currently standing directly in front of me. He really is a scary man. "Oh, um, a butterbeer, please." He nodded and went to fetch my drink.

I twiddled my fingers. He was staring at me and it was very unnerving. I mean, he was very attractive and everything but I could have sworn that I knew the feeling of a familiar smirk. I cleared me throat. "So, um…" You know, when I planned this in my head, it actually worked.

"I see you don't have a book tonight," he said. The bartender set my drink down in front of me.

"Yeah, well, maybe I just wanted to relax tonight."

"Oh, alright," he said as he took a sip of firewhiskey. "And you find a bunch of drunken bums relaxing? You don't really seem like the kind of person who would mingle with their type."

I raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know? You barely know me."

"Well then let me get to know you. What's your name?"

I took a sip of butterbeer. "My friends call me Maya." That was a complete lie, by the way. Only one person in my life had ever called me Maya, and that had been Viktor Krum when I went to go visit him a few years back. We had been corresponding by owl since the summer after fourth year and I finally accepted his invitation to come to Bulgaria. He wanted to introduce me to his boyfriend.

Yes, it was a shock to me, too.

"So, Maya… That's a nice name," said as he brushed his hair away from his sterling eyes. Oh, he had the loveliest hair. I didn't even have hair as nice as his- and I'm a girl. I would be lucky if I could get a brush through my hair some days. His hair, on the other hand, just sort of naturally fell into place on top of his head. Lucky bastard.

"What's yours?"

"I'm Luke." He said as he stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Maya." I took his hand and shook it, stifling a giggle. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"You don't look like a 'Luke'."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, it's short for my middle name. I stopped going by my first name years ago."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I can't tell you," he said as he smirked. I couldn't put my finger on it at the time but I was certain I knew that smirk.

"Why not?"

"Because then I'd have to kill you."

I smiled. "Hey, that's my line."

He smiled and finished off his drink, so I took that time to take a few gulps of mine. He set down his glass and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked.

I almost choked on my drink. "What!" I asked incredulously. I mean, yes, he was an attractive man but I am certainly not _that_ kind of girl.

It seemed that he hadn't realized exactly what he said. "Wha- no! Merlin- I didn't mean it like that. I just meant go for a walk or something." Luke leaned forward a little bit. "That man over there is staring at you, in case you didn't notice," he whispered as he cocked his head backward.

I glanced over my shoulder, and sure enough, there was a long-haired man with a scruffy beard smiling devilishly at me. My eyes widened and I leaned down to pick up my bag. "Yeah, let's go."

We walked out into the snowy streets of Hogsmeade. I looked up at the sky and breathed in the crisp air. I loved this time of year.

Luke stepped out after me, pulling on his dragon hide gloves. He smoothed out his cloak and held out his arm for me. "Where to?"

I linked my arm with his and nodded forwards. "This way."

We walked in silence until we came to the edge of the village. I looked across the lake at the castle that I so loved- Hogwarts.

"I used to go here," said Luke, bringing me out of my reverie.

I looked up at him- he was a good bit taller than me. "Really?"

"Yeah. I graduated about eight years ago."

"No way!"

He looked at me, confused. "What?"

"I did, too!" I laughed out loud. "What are the odds of that? What house were you in?"

"Slytherin."

I frowned. "Oh. I was Gryffindor."

He chuckled. "Well I don't know how I could have missed a beautiful girl like you for all those years- even if you were a Gryffindor." I blushed. "I don't remember you at all."

"Well, Maya isn't my real name." Luke made an "Aha!" face. "I just started going by Maya since some people find it hard to properly pronounce my given name."

"Yeah, Luke isn't my real middle name, either."

"What is your name, then?" I asked.

"You say yours first."

"We'll say it at the same time."

He nodded. "Okay."

This was getting odd. "On the count of three- one…two…three."

"Draco."

"Hermione." I took a minute but eventually horror hit me like a brick wall. "Malfoy!" I screamed, removing my arm from his like it was a hot stove.

"Granger!"

We only stared at each other with more shock than anything. But, after a while, I started to feel furious.

"Well, um… nice to see you?" he said.

"Oh, honestly!" I said as I stalked back towards the Hog's Head.

He threw his arms up and started following me. "What? I didn't do anything!"

"You looked down my shirt for Merlin's sake!" I screamed as a mother with her child walked past. The woman gave me a disapproving look and hurried her son down the street.

"I can't help that- I'm a 25 year old bloke and you're a beautiful woman."

I turned to face him and felt the blush returning to my face but quickly pushed it away. "You're impossible."

"Grang- Hermione, wait."

I groaned in frustration. "In case you didn't notice, _Malfoy_, I hate you!"

He grinned cockily. "You didn't seem like you hated me a few minutes ago. You were having a good time."

"I was not," I said, stubbornly, even though, as much as I didn't want to say it, I really was having a good time. "Why do you go by 'Luke'?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, when I introduce myself as Draco Malfoy, I usually get the same reaction you gave me!" I huffed indignantly. "What about you- why don't you go by 'Hermione'?"

"Because people know Hermione Granger as the bookworm of Hogwarts, and I do not want people to know that about me because they automatically assume that I'm a stiff prude! That's why."

"It seems like we have something in common, Granger. We're both trying to escape our reputations." I only stared at him. He had no authority to tell me what I'm doing with my life. He rocked on his feet. "So what do we do now?"

"I walk away and forget that I was ever attracted to you." As soon as it came out of my mouth, I regretted saying it.

Draco smirked and nodded. "Well then I'll rest assured that I was the object of every girl's fantasies at Hogwarts. Good evening," he said as he walked away.

I walked towards him and set my hand on his shoulder, swinging him around. "You pompous, arrogant _bastard_!

"You admitted it!" he said, throwing up his arms in frustration.

I simply frowned and walked away.

* * *

There is something refreshing about freshly fallen snow. My father would probably turn in his grave if he knew I was such a softy… oh well. I never liked the pathetic asshole anyway. 

It had been about a week since the encounter with Hermione. She was livid. It was quite amusing, actually. I had always loved to see her frazzled like that. I especially loved it when her face started getting flushed and her eyes seemed to be on fire with rage. Though I had never admitted it to anyone, I had always thought that she looked completely and utterly shaggable when she got all worked up like that.

But anyway, I was walking through the snow to one of my favorite cafés a few blocks from the ministry, where I had worked for about six years. I stepped through the door and felt the feeling return to my extremities. I pulled off my gloves and loosened my scarf. I sat down at a table and a waiter greeted me. I ordered coffee, or something of the like.

The place really was quite nice. It had a small fireplace on one forest green wall surrounded by a few puffy purple armchairs. The floors were made of worn pine wood. Several tables were scattered across the floor. There was a large window on one wall and bright, snowy light was spilling in. It wasn't a magical place, but it was still nice. I picked a table by the window.

I glanced absentmindedly out the window onto the snowy square and sipped my coffee. There was a woman holding fast onto the lead of a huge mass of ginger fur. I had never seen anyone walk a cat before. Except maybe once…

Ah, life is such an ironic thing.

I picked up my messenger bag and walked up to counter again to order a cup of hot cocoa. I figured I couldn't go wrong there- I have never met a girl who would deny chocolate in any form.

I thanked the man at the register and walked out into the snow to where she was now sitting, trying to catch her breath, I assumed.

"It's a bit cold for a stroll down the road, don't you think?" I asked.

Hermione looked up at me. "Then what are you doing out here?" she asked, deadpanning.

"I saw you and thought that maybe you might want something to warm you up." She huffed and gave me an offended look. "Merlin's beard, Granger. Get your mind out of the gutter." I handed her the Styrofoam cup holding the steaming hot chocolate.

She lifted the lid and peered into the cup. "Um, thanks…" she said as she was jerked forward by the force of her monster of a cat.

I scratched the back of my neck. "Look, I'm sorry about the other night. I was an arse." She nodded. "You didn't give me much of a chance, though."

"Well, considering our history together-"

I cut her off. "What if we forget about our history? What if we started over… as friends?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course."

She struggled to find words for a moment. "I thought dearest Daddy Lucius taught you to hate all muggleborns."

I chuckled bitterly. "I don't care what Lucius thought. He can rot in hell."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled a bit. "Okay then. How are we going to go about this?" she asked as she switched the lead from one hand to the other.

"Well, I think it's fit that we properly introduce ourselves." I stuck out my hand. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy."

She placed her hand in mine. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione Granger."

"And it's nice to meet you, Draco Malfoy."

* * *

I must say, setting things right with Draco felt nice. Even though I am quite good at holding grudges, it's not my favorite pastime. It was mentally exhausting to constantly hate him all those years at school. 

He owled me later that day and asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with him sometime. I politely declined. It was moving too fast because, honestly, I still didn't know if I trusted him… or perhaps it was that I couldn't trust myself.

While at Hogwarts, even though I was desperately trying to get Ron to notice me, bless him, I still had my share of fantasies about the fair skinned, blonde haired Slytherin Prince. And what girl wouldn't? He was practically legend in the bedroom.

I went to go see Ginny that Saturday at Diagon Alley. She was picking out her wedding dress at Madam Malkin's, and, even though I repeatedly reminded her that I had absolutely no fashion sense or knowledge things of the like, she still insisted that I come with her to help decide on the one.

"What about this one?" she asked as she held up yet another white dress that, just like the other ones, looked amazing on her.

"It looks great," I replied somewhat half-heartedly, even though it was true.

She folded the dress over her arm. "Are you okay? You seem kind of… I don't know- distant."

I browsed through the dresses hanging on the rack nervously. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Any reason why?" she asked as she lay the dress on the growing pile across a chair.

"No, not really."

Ginny brushed her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. "Hermione, I've known you too long for you to be able to lie to me and get away with it. What's up?"

I sighed. "Guess who I ran into the other day."

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Ginny smiled a bit. "Malfoy? Wow."

"Yeah…"

She messed with her fringe. "Was he still as gorgeous as he was in school?"

"Ginny!" I gasped. "You are shopping for your wedding dress and thinking of another man? – and Draco Malfoy, no less!"

"Hey- I can still look." I rolled my eyes. "So why is that such a problem? Was he being an arsehole?"

"That's just it- he wasn't an… um- arsehole. He bought me a cup of cocoa," I said, trying my very best to hide the blush that would inevitably make it's way to my cheeks.

"Oh- someone has a crush…"

I frowned. "I do not!"

Ginny just rolled her eyes. She picked up and flung as many of the dresses in the pile over her shoulder that she could. "Do you mind grabbing the rest of those?"

I picked up the remaining dresses and followed her to the counter, where she plopped them all down. "Can you put these on hold?"

I snorted in disbelief. "Gin, you can't put 15 dresses on h-"

"Of course dear," said Madam Malkin, smiling.

"Thank you." Ginny hoisted her purse over her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat." We stepped out onto the busy streets of Diagon Alley. "Well, if Malfoy is being nice to you now, I don't really see the problem."

"It's just a bit strange, don't you think? I mean, all of the sudden he just sort of decided that he's going to be nice to me? It's just… I don't know."

"You haven't seen him in eight years. Time changes people, Mione," she said as she directed me towards Florean Fortescue's.

"It changed him so much that he wants to look down my shirt?"

Ginny raised and eyebrow. "Well the years have done you some good, too," she said as she poked my side, knowing how ticklish I am there.

I squealed and then hurried to compose myself. "You shut it," I said. I pushed my unruly hair out of my face.

* * *

"Yes, mother." 

My mother had always been and an elegant woman, a bit of a popularity whore, too. That Saturday, she had planned a party at our home for all of her "friends", which pretty much meant the entire pureblood population of the world.

And, she expected me to be there with a date- Pansy, more specifically. So, I was in a bit of a bind. You see, unlike the original plan of me calling off the betrothal, she went off with another man after leaving the legal statement behind at the manor. Mother still didn't know.

So, I had a little more than a day to find an "acceptable" date. An "acceptable" date was a beautiful, wealthy pureblood witch within five years of my age. From what I knew, most everyone was already taken or just incredibly undesirable.

Then, I had an idea. I quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write a letter to my new friend. Once I was satisfied with it, I signed my name, sealed it in a monogrammed envelope, and gave it to my owl. I watched him fly off into the distance and hoped for the best.

* * *

_Dear Hermione, _

_How are you today? I'm well… okay, let's skip the formalities- need your help with something. My mother is hosting a huge dinner party and I am expected to attend with a date. I wouldn't have troubled you, but Pansy has filed for divorce, even though we're not even married. So, I was wondering if you would accompany me to this function on Saturday. It would mean a lot to me. You don't have to worry about a dress, I will supply it. _

_Please send your reply back with my owl as soon as possible and I'll give you the rest of the information. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

I set down the letter and glanced at the majestic eagle owl perched on my windowsill. I didn't see any reason to not go… besides the fact that it would be a bunch of arrogant, rich purebloods all in one huge room and would most likely be giving me "the eye" the entirety of the night.

It did sound somewhat fun, though. It had been a while since I had gone to a party like that.

And if he was providing the dress…

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming tonight," I said. I was wringing my hands in the far corner of our ballroom. "Mother would have killed me if I came alone." 

"So she's not mad that you brought someone like me… a muggleborn?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well, honestly, she doesn't know yet."

She sighed nervously and bit her lip. "Is she going to ask?"

"Well, she might since she doesn't know you."

"Great," she mumbled as she pulled her gloves off and wiped off her sweaty hands on her dress.

"But she's not as bad as my father was. You'll be fine," I said, patting her shoulder. The gesture was meant to be reassuring but just proved to be awkward.

As if on cue, my mother approached us with a glass of champagne. She stopped in front of us and peered over the rim of the fluke as she eyed Hermione, as if trying to pick out her flaws. I looked to Hermione nervously. "Uh-um… Hermione, this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

She put on a fake smile as soon as she brought the drink away from her mouth. "I don't think I know you," she said to Hermione. "Who's your friend, Draco?"

"This is Hermione Granger, Mother. She was in my year at Hogwarts," I said, hoping to Merlin that this would go well.

"Oh." Mother brought her hand to her chest and leaned towards me. "The muggleborn?" she whispered before looking back to Hermione. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Hermione. I hope you enjoy yourself."

She walked away and Hermione let out a breath. "God…" she mumbled as she straightened out her dress, which looked quite nice on her really. She was a vision in gold.

"Don't worry, the worst part is over. You have survived the infamous approval check of Narcissa Malfoy." She laughed a bit at that. "And not many people make it, you know," I said, giving her my most charming smile.

"Well, um…" she said as her face slowly became flushed.

"Come on, we should probably make our way to our seats."

Dinner went as well as it could go. It was like the people at our table weren't even there since Hermione and I were talking so much. Well, more like she was talking so much. She told me about Weasley making keeper for his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Canons and Potter's engagement to Weasley's little sister. She told me about her cat beast, Crookshanks, and his arrogance, and then she had the nerve to compare me to her cat. Even though, I must admit, it was funny.

We finished off our desert of a "sinfully delicious" chocolate cake as the orchestra started up again. Couples were making their way to the dance floor and I watched as they waltzed around the room like music box figurines.

I wiped off my mouth and set my napkin down. "Do you want to dance?"

She laughed. "Sure, it's been a while since I've danced like that."

I pushed my chair back and stood to her side, extending my hand to help her up. "Milady."

She took my hand and stood up. I lead her to the dance floor, found an open spot, and started to twirl around among the other people.

And she was surprisingly good at it. I don't know why. I had only seen her dance once at the Yule Ball.

The music slowed to a slower song and I brought her a bit closer to me. I dipped her down and brought my face mere centimeters from hers. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then, but I resisted. I brought her back up and cleared my throat.

"Hey, do you want to walk around? It's kind of cramped in here."

"Yeah, one second," she said as she went back to our table to retrieve her purse. She came back and I led her through the crowd of people out of the ballroom.

* * *

"Oh my God! That was you?" I asked as I flipped through the moving photo album. After we had escaped from the party, he had taken me into what he called "the den". I think it would be safe to say that the room was bigger than my entire apartment. 

I turned me attention back to the photograph. That small, laughing little boy peeking out from underneath a pile of fresh laundry showed a side of Draco I don't think I'd ever seen before. He looked _happy_.

"Yeah, my mother took that. It wasn't often that she took candid shots but she did have a knack for it."

"You looked so cute," I said as I stroked the chubby cheeks of the three-year-old in the picture.

"Why thank you," he said cheekily.

"Look_ed_ is the operative word, there."

He nodded as he turned the page. "You're right. Now I'm amazingly sexy."

I laughed. "Oh, and so humble, too."

He smiled. "I want to show you something," he said as he took me by the hand and led me out the large glass doors that led out into the most spectacular garden I think I'd ever seen. There were pixies illuminating the shrubs and various flowers sprinkled everywhere. I was surprised that I wasn't cold, or that there wasn't any snow- it was mid December. They must have placed a heating charm over the garden. In the very center was a large fountain that was at least too stories tall. He leaned over into the garden, plucked out a pink rose, and handed it to me.

I brought it to my nose and let the soft petals caress my face. "This is beautiful," I said. "You're whole house is beautiful." We sat down in the edge of the fountain.

"This is where I used to run away to when I was a boy while Mother held these parties. It was just a crowded room full of people telling me 'I hope you turn out just like your father'. It made me sick."

"You never wanted to be like your father?" asked as I twirled the rose between my finger, begin careful not to prick myself with the thorns.

"Well, I guess I thought it would be fun to have the power that he had. But I always hated him for not being around- even before I found out that he was a Death Eater."

"Oh. I always assumed that you were going to follow in his footsteps."

"Well, I always assumed that you would never be beautiful."

I looked up at him under my eyelashes to see him staring intently at me. Ever so slowly, he leaned towards me until our noses brushed against each other.

Then, our lips connected in a sensual kiss, fueled by a tension that I didn't even know existed. His tongue slipped between my lips and I readily accepted him in as he slipped his hand to the small of my back and pressed my body closer to him. I brought my arms around his neck and pushed his face closer to mine.

It wasn't until my brain registered that I needed air that I broke apart from our lip's frenzied dance. When we stopped, Draco, breathing heavily, leaned his forehead against mine and looked deep into my eyes. His arms were still hanging loosely around me. He smelled so good.

Completely caught in the moment, I spoke the words on my mind. "I've had sex that wasn't as good as that kiss."

Draco let out a breathy laugh. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," I said, coming out in more of a sigh than actual words. It felt so good to have someone holding me- it had been such a long time. Since Ron, actually.

Yes, Ron and I had a fling. It lasted for about a year. In the end we decided that we would be better off as friends. But I digress.

"I'd better go," I said.

Draco stood up and helped me to my feet. I pulled my wand out of my purse. "Well, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah…" he said in reply.

I composed myself and readied to apparate.

"Hermione?" he asked. I looked up at him in question. He approached me and placed a lingering kiss on my lips. "Bye."

"Bye." I must have been smiling like a fool. I raised my wand and with a pop, I disapparated. When I came into the living room of my flat, I couldn't wait more than three seconds before I started squealing like a school girl and jumping around in ecstatic glee.

* * *

So... What'd you think? Please review!  



End file.
